As the need for increased production capacity in oil and gas wells increases, additional bores (e.g., lateral bores) may be branched off a main bore of a well creating a lateral junction (e.g., a multilateral junction) within the well. The lateral bore is often an open-hole bore drilled after completion of the main bore. During the formation of the lateral bore, drilled material and/or debris may potentially enter the main bore causing damaging and clogging installed completion equipment. Further, the lateral bore may be an open-hole bore and may require support to prevent collapsing of the bore wall and to prevent contaminants from entering the bore.
During formation of the lateral bore, a dropped-off liner may be positioned in the lateral open-hole bore to support and protect the bore. The dropped-off liner may be coupled to a lateral junction assembly. During the installation of the dropped-off liner and additional completion structures within the lateral bore, a temporary liner is often run across the lateral junction. The temporary liner is removed before installing the lateral junction assembly. Removing the temporary liner takes time and resources and may increase a risk to operators of the drilling and completion equipment. A liner system is needed that does not have to be removed from a well when a lateral junction assembly is installed.